


Felix Felicis

by AudreyXuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ilvermorny, POV Alternating, Unrequited Crush, irresponsibly liberal use of italics and dashes as per usual, middle-school language, mild Brit-speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: Reader is an exchange student from Ilvermorny who has a huge crush on Draco but is convinced it’s unrequited love. (Hint: IT’S NOT)





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing @elizahackler on IG. Go follow them!

The rain was unrelenting on your first day at Hogwarts. Not even one day had passed and you were already feeling homesick. You missed the gentle layer of snow on the Ilvermorny grounds, and the comfort of the Wampus dorm. Hogwarts was cold, old, and gloomy, and everyone spoke in an unintelligible British accent. You should’ve just stayed in America, and you would’ve, if you were allowed. But your house head decided that spending a few semesters overseas would do you some good. So here you were, already predisposed to believe your year in England would be living hell. And the way things were going, or seemed like you would be right. **  
**

You waved goodbye to your parents, who had apparated with you to King’s Cross, and the Hogwarts Express gently pulled away from the station. Soon after, the train was chugging along the track and you were seated in a cabin alone, earbuds in. As your favourite song came on, you glanced out the window at the scenery–verdant mountains and valleys, lush with trees in shades of emerald. You smiled to yourself.  _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. A new school, new opportunities to make friends, new classes to ace, field trips to London–_

“What insolent idiot dare sit in my cabin?! My father will–” A tall, handsome boy with platinum blonde hair burst into your cabin, accompanied by his two friends. The badge on his cloak was the same shade of green as the trees. _Slytherin_ , you thought.

“…hear about this,” he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. You pulled out an earbud and stood up straightaway, trying to leave the cabin as fast as you could.

“I’m…sorry,” the boy said. His eyes flickered to your Wampus crest. “Um, it’s alright. You can stay.”

But you were already awkwardly standing in the doorway, and sitting back down with someone who had just called you an idiot would be even more awkward.

“Sorry,” you breathed, as you shuffled off to find another cabin. You plopped down as your senses came back.

_Damn. He is cute._

* * *

_“Slytherin!”_

The sorting hat took under two seconds to place you in the house of ambition and cunning. You smiled as you made your way to their table, but your grin was wiped off your face as you saw that the only free seat was next to the blonde boy you had encountered on the train. Begrudgingly, you sat down next to him.

“Sorry about that incident on the train,” he apologised. “I thought you were someone else.”

“It’s alright. I’m used to it, being an exchange student and all. Except most of the time people really mean it.”

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,” he said, extending his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

You shook it firmly. “(Y/N) (L/N). Likewise.”

Dishes upon dishes of roast beef and chicken, vegetables and potatoes, casseroles, and twenty different kinds of soup and salad were set upon the table. Draco reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice and offered to pour you some.

“I’ve never any, but I’d love to try some,” You said, holding out your goblet. “Back home they usually had apple-cranberry pop.”

“Pop? Like a fizzy drink?”

You laughed. “Right. Of course. Yes, like a ‘fizzy drink’.” You took a sip of the juice. It was incredibly smooth and slightly sweet, flavoured with a touch of honey and a bit of cinnamon. “This is delicious.”

“I know.” Draco passed you a few dishes and you loaded up your plates. Every dish was something different, and although the menu was missing a few items you had loved at Ilvermorny, you were sure you had a few new favourites.

After dinner, you brought your stuff down to the Slytherin dungeon and changed into your pajamas, barely awake. It had been a long day, and you were incredibly tired. You just caught a glance of Draco as he passed your room, and the two of you waved goodnight, a small smile on your face.

* * *

Draco really wanted to read _History of Wizards Combatting Evil in the 19th Century_. Really. He had asked for extra credit in Defense Against Dark Arts, so he should only be able to keep up with his work. But he kept reading the same sentence over and over again, not really processing it. His mind was on something else entirely–not Elvira Doraville’s crusade to ban the Unforgivable Curses in 1870, but (Y/N), the Ilvermorny exchange student and newest member of Slytherin.

Over the course of the dinner, their conversation ranged from school to Muggle movies to international affairs. It only took Draco a few minutes to tell she was kind enough for Hufflepuff, had boldness that would match a Gryffindor’s, and matched wits with the best of them in Ravenclaw. He had tried his hardest to befriend her, but even despite her upbeat personality, Draco had a sinking feeling that she was just trying to be nice, and tomorrow she would pretend he never existed. He had, after all, called her an insolent idiot, so he wouldn’t expect her to want to associate with him. But if, on the off chance, she did like him…

Draco shut his book and leaned down, reaching between the wooden slats supporting his mattress. He emerged with a small black notebook, which had, scrawled on the inside in a six-year-old’s handwriting, “Propurty of Draco Malfoy”. Every wish, hope, dream, and desire he had had for the past ten years had been recorded on these sheets. He opened to a blank page, grabbed a quill and ink, and scribbled as his top priority:

  1. _I want (Y/N) to like me._



* * *

The next morning was cold and clear, but there was a thin, glistening layer of snow covering the Hogwarts grounds. You quickly got dressed in your new Slytherin robes and made your way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Your eyes scanned the table quickly, secretly hoping to find Draco and sit next to him. But you only saw him for a minute as he carried a bowl out the hall, your eyes meeting his for a moment before he turned away.

* * *

Draco spent the next day avoiding her, or at least, trying to. Instead of talking about yesterday’s Transfiguration homework enthusiastically at the Slytherin table, he grabbed some oatmeal and left as quickly as possible, lest he see (Y/N). The rest of the day was conducted in the same manner. He actually payed attention in Divination and finished his Astrology map before anyone else, giving him a good half-hour of free time–a curse in disguise, because any free time was time spent thinking of (Y/N).

After classes ended, he sent Crabbe to tell Madam Hooch that he would be missing Quidditch practice due to a cold, and promptly made his way to the abandoned first-floor girl’s bathroom.

Out of his school pack he pulled an Ashwinder egg, a squill bulb, tincture of thyme and a few other ingredients–the ingredients needed to make Felix Felicis. After nearly an hour of laborious stirring, chopping, more stirring, juicing, and even more stirring, the luck potion was ready. Just a single sip and (Y/N) would fall head over heels.

Draco packed up his potions kit and poured the dregs of the mixture down the toilet (Moaning Myrtle would just have to deal with it). He threw his pack over his shoulder and hastened out of the room, not looking where he was going.

* * *

_This is ridiculous,_ you thought. _Absolutely ridiculous._ Despite the train incident, you liked Draco. A lot. And you thought he liked you back. He was even, maybe, flirting with you last night at dinner. But now, all of a sudden, he was ice-cold. Maybe all the rumours you had heard about him were true, that the only thing he really cared about were his grades and his family name. You angrily walked down the hall. _How stupid I was, to believe he actually liked me back. He really is just like they all say: a selfish, condescending–_

“Whoa!”

In a split second, you were being tossed head over heels, or at least it felt like that. You were mere inches away from cracking your head on the marble floor when a hand reached out and caught you. You eyes roamed up the pale arm, past the black and dark green robes, and you found yourself staring into the silvery-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Wordlessly, he pulled you back to your feet. It was only now that you noticed a shimmery gold liquid spilled on the floor, and an empty vial in Draco’s hands. It didn’t take a top grade in Potions to recognise is as Felix Felicis, one of the most difficult potions to make.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” You said quietly.

He picked up the books you had dropped on the floor and handed them to you, your fingers brushing against each other. His eyes met yours, and your gaze lingered a little too long, some kind of magnetic force keeping you staring at each other

“Draco, I…” your sentence trailed off as he leaned in closer and closer. One of his hands reached up and cupped your cheek. Slowly, your lips met his, his other hand travelling to rest on the small of your back. You deepened the kiss and wrapped your arms around his waist. After nearly a minute, you broke away, gasping for air.

“I really fancy you, (Y/N). And I know I’ve been acting like a prick, but only because I was nervous around you. Scared, even, that you wouldn’t like me. I thought if I made the potion, I would have a better chance with you.”

“‘Fancy’? Oh, you mean you like me,” you teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, I ‘like you’.”

“And just so you know, you don’t need any luck potion to get me to like you. I was already head over heels. Quite literally.”

He pulled you closer for another kiss. “I guess wishes really do come true.”


End file.
